1. Field
The present disclosure relates to roof flashing.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,469 discloses FLASHING FOR ROOF PENETRATIONS. A flashing for sealing about a roof penetration includes a first sheet having a first edge. The first sheet includes a substantially planar portion and a portion that is inclined with respect to the planar portion. The inclined portion has a recess open at the first edge. A second sheet has a first edge. The second sheet includes a substantially planar portion and a portion that is inclined with respect to the planar portion. The inclined portion has a recess open at the first edge.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.